


Carousel

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Dark Magic, Evil, M/M, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor finds something hidden on the island, but Jake's the one who faces the ride of his life.





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redmoog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/gifts).



> So... this was not supposed to be like this... uh, i.... im gona go wait at the end...
> 
> x My love to you all x

Jake sighed, purposely dragging his feet as Taylor tugged and jostled him through the forest. _"Jaaaaake!"_ He complained, pouting at the pilots reluctance to explore his newest discovery. "C'mon, Top Gun..! Stop dragging your ass and hurry up already! I promise its just gonna be fun!"

"Boy Scout, everything you find either almost kills us or at least nearly maims us..." Jake grunted, rolling his eyes as Taylor obviously ignored him. "What is it that's so important, you had to come an' wake me up, anyway?" He huffed curiously, though he still dragged his feet.

"It's a Carnival!" Taylor said in a rush, as Jake finally ground to a halt, frowning at Taylors giddy and excited expression. "You know, like a theme park..?" Taylor clarified, mistaking Jake's look of disgust for one of confusion.

"I know what a damn Carnival is, ya idiot..." Jake muttered, running a hand through his hair distractedly. He reluctantly allowed Taylor to tug him through the thick wall of trees around them, emerging from the forest several minutes later with a deep frown marring his face.

Jake sighed, not sure just how Taylor had even come to find the stupid place; but he could already tell there was no chance he was about to deny him, especially when he wore such an openly excited and eager expression. "Why the hell do you even wanna go? I mean, everythin' on this back to front island is fifty shades of fucked up, Boy Scout... I don't know why you think _this_ is gonna be any differ-"

"It's just a Carnival, Top Gun... You know, _fun..?"_ Taylor snickered, eyeing the pilot with amusement, his eyes slowly widening as a thought struck him. "Okay, c'mon, admit it... you're scared of clowns, aren't you?" He snorted, utterly relishing the pilots obvious discomfort.

 _"What?!_ No!" Jake scoffed, scowling at Taylors smug grin in blatant irritation. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, stiffening as Taylor leaned closer and skimmed his cheek with a kiss.

"Then you've no reason _not_ to go, have you?" He snickered, winking as he brushed past Jake gently. "Besides, maybe you'll get lucky in the hall of mirrors..." He called over his shoulder, as Jake grimaced and tried to fight off the rising swell of desire from Taylors easy teasing.

"... You fight dirty, Boy Scout." He finally sighed, as Taylor sniggered and walked backwards with a knowing grin. "I'll say it... I'm a weak, _weak_ man." He said, feigning a disappointed shake of his head, though his lips finally twitched in amusement.  

Taylor laughed and turned, running ahead excitedly and calling back over his shoulder. "Catch me if you can, Top Gun!" He laughed, racing into the Carnival and quickly disappearing from sight as he hopped onto the nearest ride.

Jake rolled his eyes and ambled after his excitable, wayward lover, coming to a halt when he found him riding atop a golden Carousel horse. _"Really,_ Boy Scout?" He snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he eyed him skeptically, shaking his head fondly as Taylor drifted past lazily.

"Aw, c'mon, Top Gun!" He laughed, his eyes alight with joy as the Carousel turned slowly, twisting to peek back at Jake over his shoulder. "Don't knock it 'til you try it!" He called, as the golden Carousel gleamed and glittered invitingly, its beautiful horses painted in luxurious gold and white; their mane and tail in pleasant shades of pastel pink or blue, with saddles and bridles of inviting soft leather.

"There's about sixty ways I can think of, just off the top of my head, to say 'not a chance' just now, Boy Scout..." He snickered, shaking his head as Taylor drifted past again, clinging to the horses pole as he leaned back and winked at Jake suggestively.

"You _know_ you wanna..." He teased, a salacious grin curling his lips. He chuckled, as the golden horse he rode slowly rose and fell, locked in an endless charge round the Carousel.

"I _know_ I do _not."_ Jake scoffed, crossing his legs and leaning his shoulder against the Carousel railing. "These things are boring as hell, there's no adventure in ridin' a circle." He snorted, watching Taylor pass by once more with a fond smile.

"Oh, so it's _adventure_ you're after?" Taylor snickered, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he looked over at Jake coyly. "I can show you adventure..." He hummed leadingly, placing his feet firmly upon the footplates provided and standing tall over his horse, holding the pole tightly as he pointed out into the distance. "Hi ho silver, _away!"_ He cried, as Jake snorted and rolled his eyes at his lovers ridiculous nature.

"Twelve of us stuck on this island, and I had to pick the idiot..." He sighed to himself, before addressing Taylor in a louder tone. "I ain't sure that's how it works, Boy Scout. I mean, credit for originality an' all, but-" he paused, pushing away from the Carousel railing as his eyes widened in disbelief. "What the-" he balked, as the golden Carousel began to darken and peel, the horses turning black and twisted, their teeth seeming to gnash uneasily at the metal bits of their bridles. Their mane and tails became matted, stained a deep and disturbing shade of red. "Taylor-"

"Tally ho!" Taylor cried, gazing ahead gleefully and blissfully unaware of his horses dramatic change in appearance. The horse he was riding suddenly lurched free of its fitting, rearing as if a real animal briefly, before launching forward through the Carnival. "Catch me if you can, Top Gun!" Taylor called giddily, unaware of anything past his own success at stunning Jake into silence.

"T-Taylor!" Jake cried, shaking his head as his disbelief gave way to panic. "Taylor, get the hell off that damn thing..! Taylor, get _back_ here!" He yelled, setting off at a run as he heard Taylors laughter rebound back to him.

 _All the people on the island I coulda picked, and it's the one idiot who doesn't even bloody notice, when he's ridin' a Carousel horse that decides to come to life_... He thought scathingly, beginning to pant as he sprinted after Taylor, following the strange marks the Carousel horse had left along the path. "Taylor!" He called urgently, grimacing as he poured every ounce of energy into his frantic charge after his lover. He stumbled suddenly, when he came to a crossroads, where he found all signs of the tracks he'd been following; had disappeared.

"Godammit..." He muttered, his hands flying to tug at his hair as he tried to peer down each path, dismayed to find they all looked equally blank and ominous. "What the hell kinda Mary Poppins, down the goddamn psycho rabbit hole, _horseshit_ did I just get pulled into?" He murmured, spinning in a circle as he tried to decide which way Taylor might have gone. 

He turned around again, and jolted backwards in surprise, finding that a funhouse had appeared at the end of the path. "Oh, this _really_ don't bode well." He groaned, swallowing heavily, before taking a deep breath and racing down the path. His sharp eyes drank in the foreboding façade of the funhouse, his gut twisting as he reluctantly looked up at the twisted, maniacal grin of a large clown; its two front teeth forming a disturbing doorway into the funhouse. _He couldn't get lost in the hotel, oh no, he had to find the goddamn Haunted Carnival of Doom._.. He thought scathingly, narrowing his eyes determinedly as he charged through the door. _Only Taylor could pull this kinda shit off, I swe-_ his thoughts fell silent abruptly, as the ground tilted unevenly beneath his feet, tipping him forward towards a signpost; made of gnarled and twisted bones. 

Finger bones pointed in multiple directions, as Jake scowled and panted, turning in a circle to try and catch a glimpse of his missing lover. "Taylor!" He called, twisting sharply when he thought he caught movement from behind him. Laughter echoed through the room,  as Jake hopped cautiously across the uneven flooring, crossing to a doorway and pulling open the door to reveal a brick wall. "Oh, bloody _he-"_ he began, cutting off as his reflexes kicked in abruptly, when a hand coalesced from the wall and reached toward him. He jumped backwards to quickly slam the door closed again, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"What the _bloody fuck_ is this Freddie Krueger nightmare?!" He demanded, backing away over the uneven floor with wide eyes, as he looked  frantically for another way out. "Taylor! Where the _hell_ are you?!" He called urgently, turning to see a spiralling staircase, and hurrying up it. 

He found himself emerging onto a balcony, similar to an opera house viewing box, which leered down at a stage; where Taylor was prancing in what appeared to be his own rendition of Swan Lake, with himself portraying the swan. "Taylor!" He called, racing forward and vaulting over the edge of the platform, landing heavily on his feet in the aisle below, but immediately launching forward into a sprint towards the stage. "Taylor! Where the _bloody_ hell've you been?! You scared the goddamn life outta me, you bloody idiot! What the _hell're_ you playin' at-" he choked, stumbling to a halt as he looked up at Taylor with a small frown, sensing something wrong from within him.

Jake shook his head slowly, his eyes widening in disbelief as the Taylor upon the stage grinned, revealing several rows of sharp, serrated teeth. Jake curled his hands into fists, his heart hammering in his chest as he scowled, throwing himself up to the stage and pointing accusingly at the being which was clearly not his lover. "Where the hell is he?!" He demanded, as an eerie echo of Taylors laughter erupted from the beings mouth. "What have you done to him?! Give him _back!"_ He barked, launching forward to grab the creature before him, only for the strange echo of laughter to sound again; before the being melted into a strangely flickering puddle on the floor.

Jake stepped forward cautiously, peering at the puddle to see Taylors face peering up at him, his eyes lit by fear and confusion. "Taylor!" He cried, glancing about frantically for some way to identify where his wayward lover could be. He ran a hand through his hair, hesitating a moment before finally taking a deep breath and rushing forward, his hand reaching to the puddle; only to pass straight through. Without waiting to consider the strangeness of the development, Jake threw himself forward, falling through the puddle to land upon his back in a circular room, the walls of which were made entirely of doors with strange markings on them. _"Taylor!_ Where the bloody hell are ya?!" He roared, scowling as he quickly pushed himself to his feet.

Jake turned in a cautious circle, his eyes narrowing at the almost seamless wall of doors around him. _Why? Why is it always Taylor..?_ He wondered in irritation, slowly approaching one of the doors and examining the strange symbol carved upon it. _What is this_ \- he wondered, the thought breaking off abruptly as he raised his hand and tapped his finger to what looked like a carving of a tiger. He stepped back as the door swung open silently, his hand resting upon the edge, as he peered through the doorway in awe.

A luscious jungle stood on the other side of the doorframe, similar to those they had grown so used to hiking through. Among the vivid green ferns and vibrant, glowing flowers, prowled a familiar beast.

The sabertooth stalked a deer, its large paws soundless, even on the leaf littered floor. Jake swallowed, frowning as he took a step closer, only for his foot to crunch loudly upon a leaf which drifted through the doorway, causing the giant cat to whirl on him with a furious hiss. It charged forward, leaping towards him with a huge paw full of claws, and Jake grimaced as he slammed the door closed, weighing his hands against it in preparation of a collision, which curiously never came.

He cautiously removed his hands, frowning at the lack of attack or need of defense. "Seventy shades of horseshit..." He muttered, shaking his head as he slowly moved away from the door with the carving of the tiger. He looked around the other doors with renewed caution, frowning as he carefully examined each carving.

One was of what appeared to be a giant sea serpent, and he wisely chose to avoid the door. The next one he viewed, appeared to be a swan and after only a brief moment of consideration, he moved to open the door and peek through. He was unprepared to see Grace on the other side, carefully cutting flowers and placing them in a basket, the delicate petals vibrant and cheerful in a way Jake hadn't thought a bunch of plants could be. He frowned, wanting to close the door and pick another, but feeling oddly drawn to the scene before him. "The bloody hell is _this_ sh-" he muttered as Grace paused, slowly turning towards him with such a wide grin, that it made Jake's heart turn cold. 

The dark skinned girl giggled, the sound beginning as a light trill, but quickly devolving into an almost mechanical squeal. Jake's fingers finally twitched, and as Grace snapped the scissors in her hand shut, so too did Jake finally manage to slam the door between them. The pilots eyes widened, drawing in a sharp breath as he stumbled back from the door and began to cough, his heart racing and his body wracked by tremors. _What the hell_..? He wondered, as he slowly wrestled control of his body back. He straightened with a deep exhale, gritting his teeth as he frowned around the doors in irritation. "Taylor..." He murmured, his hands clenching at his side. 

 _Every second I waste, he could be getting further away.._. He thought, staring at the swan upon the door which had contained the strange Grace like being. He frowned, walking around the room to examine the doors again. _Peacock, bear paw print... Eagle, dog, dragon, wol-_ Jake paused, a jolt of surprise striking him as he unconsciously reached for the door with a wolf carved into its surface. He shook his head, frowning at the insistent tug which seemed to pull at his gut. _Catalysts... These are the Catalysts, and those are the Guardians_... He thought, the sudden clarity hitting him hard as his eyes drifted over the many carvings. _But, that weren't Brain Trust..._ He amended, his head cocking as he stepped closer to the wolf door. His hand curled around the handle, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest. "Taylor..." He muttered, solidifying his resolve before throwing the door open wide, and immediately stumbling back in surprise.

He stared at himself in the doorway, glancing down briefly before looking up again with a frown. In the doorway, his hair seemed darker, while his jacket was an oddly familiar shade of dark red. He frowned, stepping back from the illusion of himself as he shook his head, turning to scan the other doors quickly. _Where is it... Where is it._.? He thought urgently, certain he'd figured the puzzle out at last. He left the wolf door open, as he jogged around the room, finding a door opposite, with the strange DNA helix like chain, of the Andromeda sign. "Taylor!" He choked, sure his liver would be waiting behind the door. He grabbed the handle and yanked hard, swinging the door open to reveal what looked like a cold cell. His gut clenched, and his eyes widened upon finding Taylor beaten and bloodied within. "Tayl-" he began, moving to cross the doorway, when a familiar shiver of foreboding trickled up his spine. The hairs on his arms stood on end, his skin slowly covered by goosebumps as he instead stepped back from the door.

 _Not him... Not him.._. His thoughts chanted, his heart racing not with relief of finding his missing lover, but fear of whatever being was currently impersonating him. "Where is he?" He demanded in a growl, scowling as the crumpled body on the floor sat upright suddenly, a maniacal grin plastered unnaturally across its face, its maw filled with more viciously sharp teeth. Jake narrowed his eyes, moving away cautiously, unwilling to turn his back on the being as it began to jerk and vibrate awkwardly on the cell floor; like a marionette, without its strings. He shuffled backwards, as the strange trilling laughter he'd heard Grace make, began to echo around him. When he bumped into the open wolf door, he glanced back, seeing himself in strange colours once again. 

 _Not strange colours... Taylors colours_! He thought suddenly, his eyes widening as the realisation dawned. The trilling laughter became a mechanical squeal again, high pitched and irritated sounding, as if the being realised Jake had finally made the connection between his wrongly coloured clothes. He faced forward briefly, as the being violently trembled and jerked, and eerily rose into the air.

Jake's heart hammered in his chest, as he looked back to the reflection of himself, painted in Taylors clothing colours. He sucked in several quick breath, and reached toward the mirror, his hand causing the surface to ripple like water. With a final glance back to the furiously twitching and whirling being, he closed his eyes and turned, leaping through the mirror without giving himself a chance to hesitate.

Instantly, the high pitched whirling and mechanical squealing disappeared from the air around him, and Jake took a moment to pause; his eyes remaining scrunched tight as he tried to catch his breath. "There's only one Boy Scout, there's only one Boy Scout, there's only one Boy Scout..." He muttered quietly to himself, slowly opening his eyes in the hopes that his lover would have appeared before him. _Oh right, no ruby slippers to clickitty clack together_... He thought slightly deliriously, blinking as he quickly looked around the large hall he found himself in. Free standing mirrors littered the area, and he shook his head quickly to make sure he wasn't concussed, before doing a slower, double take of the room.

"This place is absolute mind fuckery at its goddamn _worst..."_ He muttered, running a hand through his hair as he slowly stepped closer to a mirror, where a green haired Taylor peered back at him. _What the fuck even is this place..?_ He wondered absently, as he slowly walked away from the first mirror, his eyes roving over various others as he passed them.

Countless Taylors gazed back at him, some staring blankly, some moving frantically, as if screaming in fear or pain. Yet of them all, not one felt close to real to Jake. He ambled through the seemingly endless room, shaking his head as he passed mirrors where Taylor had blue hair, pink hair, purple eyes; this one a large hooked nose, that one with shoulders too frail. _Cheap imitations, the lot... But, why_? He thought, beginning to move faster as he worried for his lost lover. "Taylor..?" He tried calling, pausing to look around and see if one of the reflected images of his lover reacted to his voice. _"Taylor!_ Where are ya?!" He called, spinning quickly, before running toward an entirely new patch of mirrors.

"Taylor!" He yelled desperately, panic nibbling at his patience as his temper began to surge, his hands balling into fists. "What the hell _are_ you freaks? What the bloody hell do you want with him?!" He demanded, scowling around the false Taylors, sensing their intent focus upon him. "You can't bloody well have him! He's _my_ goddamn Boy Scout! Ya hear me, assholes?!" He yelled, spitting at the foot of a mirror to emphasize his disgust and outrage.

Jake stalked through the mirrors, growling to himself under his breath as he moved, until he felt a sudden sharp tugging in his gut. "Taylor..." He murmured, lifting his gaze to the nearest mirrors. He frowned, moving through the area slower, before doubling back and turning the other way. _"Taylor!"_ He called, his frustration mounting as he sensed his lover somewhere near to him; though still, just out of his reach.

He stopped abruptly, his heart lurching in his chest as he passed between two mirrors. He backed up slowly, looking first to a confused looking Taylor on his right and then to a frantic looking Taylor on his left. "Not what it seems... not what it seems..." He whispered, biting his lip and narrowing his eyes, trying to pick out anything which might reveal which one was the fake. "Taylor?" He called tentatively, the frantic Taylor on his left becoming increasingly agitated, while the one on the right just blinked at him.

"Okay..." Jake huffed, licking his lips as he glanced between the two. "If you can hear me, then... What was the first romantic date I took ya on?" He asked, the frantic Taylor pausing abruptly, as the one on the right scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'll have you know; gator wrestling is a highly revered date thing back home! Just 'cause we had no gators here and I had to improvise..." He muttered petulantly, as the Taylor on the right smirked, raising a brow and holding out a hand towards him.

Jake grinned, reaching for the offered hand, when he paused. His eyes searched Taylors, but found none of his warmth, or his affection. He slowly drew his hand back, confused by his reaction as Taylor frowned, nodding towards his open hand encouragingly. _He's here, right fuckin' here!_ Jake thought urgently, glancing around to be sure he wasn't missing a mirror or some other trick. _I can bloody well feel him! I know he's here... I just_ \- his though cut off as he stepped back from the mirror, his foot knocking a stone and causing it to clatter across the floor. He frowned, looking down at the floor and eventually setting his eyes upon a decent sized pebble. He gathered it up gently, weighing it in his palm and bouncing it in thoughtfully, before gripping it tight enough he almost cracked it in two.

"Give him...  _back!"_ He roared, snarling furiously as he launched the pebble at the now surprised looking Taylor in the right hand mirror. A cacophony of screams erupted around him, and Jake clapped his arms tightly about his head and ducked down to his knees, as glass splintered and burst into shards all around him. High pitched wails and squeals echoed amongst the exploding mirrors, a wall of sounds which slammed into Jake like the shards of glass which fell upon his back. _"Taylor!"_ He roared with frustration, his eyes scrunched firmly shut and pressed almost to his chest to protect them.

When the screaming finally died down, and the last few patters of glass clinked to the floor, Jake slowly began to move. He panted heavily, as he lowered his arms and looked around himself in a mixture of awe and irritation. _Now what the hell do I do..? How the hell am I supposed to find him..?_ He wondered, his heart aching desperately for his lost lover.

"Jake..?" The tentative, hesitant call made him pause, and he looked up slowly to see Taylor across the room, his eyes wide as he surveyed the mess between them. "Jake, what..?"

Jake sucked in several shallow breaths, trying to sense if it were another lie, a fresh cruel trick on his heart and mind. He pushed himself upright quickly, standing defensively as Taylor hesitantly stepped forward, glass crunching beneath his trainers as he wobbled unsteadily. "What's going on, Top Gun..?" Taylor called, his arms flailing as he tiptoed his way across the broken.glass. "And why do I always seem to find myself in such _weird_ situations..?" He complained in a huff, as Jake's heart lurched.

 _It's him... Nobody could fake being such an oblivious idiot_... He thought, a strangled choke escaping his throat and causing Taylor to look up at him worriedly. "T-Taylor!" He cried desperately, ignoring the broken glass beneath his boots as he launched himself forward and raced across the distance remaining between them.

 _"Whoa!_ Wait, slow down! _Bad_ Top Gun!" Taylor yelped, his eyes wide as he saw Jake fly towards him, glass slipping and sliding dangerously beneath his boots, threatening to send him crashing to the ground. "Jake! Be carefu- _oof!"_ He huffed, as Jake slammed into him, his arms encircling him tightly and lighting him from the ground in obvious joy. "Hey! Put me _down!_ This does _not_ feel safe!" Taylor cried, holding onto the pilots shoulders urgently.

Jake's heart thrashed in his chest, dropping Taylor to his feet and quickly catching his shoulders as he yelped in surprise, before his hands rose to cup his cheeks and draw him into a desperate kiss. _"Mmm!"_ Taylor hummed, clutching at the pilots shoulders and trying to regain his balance, as Jake's lips moved demandingly against his own. "Jake, wha-"

 _"Never_ fuckin' do that to me again, you little bastard..." Jake huffed, resting his forehead to Taylors and closing his eyes, relief singing in his veins as he held his lover close. "Godammit, I ain't _never_ lettin' go of ya again..." He groused, tugging Taylor closer and burying his face in the side of his throat.

 _"Jake!"_ Taylor protested, laughing lightly as he shoved at the pilots shoulders playfully. "Oh come _on,_ Top Gun... It's not _that_ bad." He snorted, giving up on moving the pilot and instead threading his fingers through the other mans shaggy hair soothingly. "What's gotten _into_ you?"

"I ain't about to lose ya..." Jake huffed, nipping Taylors throat in retribution for all he'd put him through, causing his lover to yelp and pull away. "They can't have ya."

 _"Who?"_ Taylor laughed, trying to encourage the pilot to remove his face from his throat so he could look at him properly. "Jake seriously, what the _hell..?"_ He finally demanded, growing frustrated with his inability to remove the pilot shaped barnacle stuck to his side. He hesitated a moment, before he snickered, leaning away from Jake as much as he was able. "Okay, c'mon, admit it... You're scared of clowns, aren't you?" He snorted, utterly amused by his sudden realisation.

Jake jerked back, his eyes snapping open and widening in surprise as he stepped away from Taylor, who's expression turned shocked at Jake's genuine fear. "What the-" Jake demanded, whirling to look around the area before the Carnival, his heart racing in his chest as he grabbed for Taylors hand and pulled him behind him.

"Hey!" Taylor cried, freeing his hands to grab the pilots cheeks and force his frantic cerulean eyes to meet his own. "Calm down... What's wrong? I was only teasing... I'm sorry. Are you really scared of clowns..?"

Jake opened his mouth to scoff that of course he damn well wasn't, when he paused suddenly. "Yeah..." He said slowly instead, swallowing thickly as he looked at Taylor properly, drinking him in as he took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I really am... Terrified. Freaky ass things. Clowns." He said, his voice strained from his emotional search for his lover. He laced his fingers together with Taylors, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand as Taylor frowned.

"Okay... Well, lets just leave it then, yeah?" He suggested, gently tugging the clearly unsettled pilot back towards The Celestial hotel. "Why you didn't just _tell_ me that before..." He muttered as they walked, as Jake glanced back behind them, before finally beginning to relax. With Taylors hand firmly in his own, he allowed his lover to tease him mercilessly over his fear of clowns, nlt caring in the least that he found it so amusing. _I found him... That's all that matters_. He thought, content to write the entire experience off as a crazy dream, but also determined to stick a little closer to Taylor for the foreseeable future; because Taylor always found trouble, even when he was only looking for some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was originally inspired by Carousel by the Rasmus - which if you listen is really fun and bouncy and... then the fic turned itself into this. So. Yeah... not entirely sure how, but, it happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the weirdness! And thankyou very much for... making it this far XD
> 
> x My love to you all x


End file.
